


Frostfall: HotM Side Quests 2021

by Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg



Series: Celestial Seas [3]
Category: Celestial Seas
Genre: Celestial Seas - Freeform, Closed species, Furries, Kitbulls, Original Character(s), Side Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg
Summary: A collection of short side quests for the Frostfall event. These stories are not related to each other, it's just a bunch of one shots. You can read more about itHERE!Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties. No characters in this work belong to me.
Series: Celestial Seas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127114





	1. Dress for the Weather Feat. Frosty

Hail pounded against the windows, strong winds throwing the ice around as it fell from the heavens. The streets were slick with snow and ice. Everything outside was completely frozen over- icicles hung from store banisters and fronts, and cars were heavy with thick piles of snow. Even drinks and potions were freezing over in the dangerously low temperature outside.

Any sane person would put their responsibilities to the side at the sight of such treacherous weather. After all, you could always go to the market tomorrow, and there's plenty of ways to stay occupied indoors where it's cozy and warm. This wasn't about to stop Frosty, though, and the fluffy little Kitbull trotted to the mudroom in order to adorn themself in proper attire. 

First, they slipped on a thin underarmor, in order to whick away sweat as well as channel their natural bodily magic. It didn't seem like much, but underarmor is an essential part of any heavy duty winter wear. Next, they put on a thick pair of dark grey pants and a soft mustard yellow polo, for warmth. Carefully, Frosty wrapped their leg down to their hoof with a cotton white leg wrap, before clipping on a thick rubber cover with a textured bottom. This way, they won't slip on the icy floor. Now they adorned a pair of similarly thick textured rubber gloves, which served the same purpose as their hoof cover, and a wool scarf.

They were just about ready to head out the door, but needed one final touch. A soft Starseer cloak did the trick, covering their head nicely as well as providing protection from the hail pouring outside. They were finally properly dressed for the weather and were able to set off. Thrusting the front door open, Frosty set foot into the frozen landscape awaiting them. It sure was cold out, and the hail was rather unpleasant thunking on Frosty's head. . .

Frosty stepped back inside and closed the door behind them. They can go out tomorrow. Some weather just can't be prepared for.


	2. What a Mess Feat. Marimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short side quests for the Frostfall event. These stories are not related to each other, it's just a bunch of one shots. You can read more about it [HERE!](https://www.celestial-seas.com/info/winter-event-2020)
> 
> Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the original, yes I changed the main character from Kraughe to Marimo. Now shoo

Marimo couldn't believe the absolute wreckage that had fallen over Vinta's workspace. There were piles of books and parchment stacked on every surface, topped with all assortment of soul Geodes and spiral eye stones. A foul oder wafted through the room, and Marimo quickly located it's source as plates of spoiled over food. Some were nibbled at, barely, but most were just made and then forgotten. Even the floor was completely cluttered, boxes of books and supplies along with various crafting crates lying around everywhere. Some mugs and kettles were left mindlessly on the floor around the table, desk, and couch. Cloaks lied crumpled along the floor as well, most likely knocked off the backs of chairs and then left there.

It was an absolute pig stye, and Marimo wouldn't stand for it. If Vinta wasn't going to straighten this place up, than Marimo would have to step in and do it himself.

He started by pushing the books and journals from out the sink and onto the floor. Scrolls and loose parchment were shoved into the dishrack, and Marimo made sure to clear it so the documents didn't get wet. Then he went around and collected the various plates, bowls, cups, mugs, and utensils lying around and got to work scrubbing them till they sparkled.

Next he began fixing the bookshelf up, standing all the books up and removing the slates and potions and other materials that didn't belong. Once he'd made some room he could start moving the piles of books from the tables and floors back to their home on the shelves. They weren't organized, but he could get to that later.

With the floor cleared off some Marimo was able to pull out the various crates and boxes on the floor and line them up against the wall. He began tossing things into their respective boxes, clearing off more space on the chairs and desks and tables.

Going through the clutter had revealed more dishes that were hidden away, and Marimo began a second set of dish washing in order to clear the sink again. He emptied the drain and took the garbage out back to the college dumpsters in order to help rid the office of it's stench.

Enough of the desk was cleared off that Marimo could light a scented candle while he started work organizing all of the loose documents, writing utensils, and other office supplies that were scattered around. Some garbage had to be collected before Marimo could begin mopping and dusting the many, many dusty and stained surfaces. 

Marimo looked around the room. It took many, many hours of laborous work, but he'd done it. The room positively shone, clean and organized from wall to wall. Just as he was admiring his handiwork, Vinta emerged from the bathroom. He looked around, made a sort of grunting noise, and sat back at the table he'd been glued to as if there'd been nothing of note around him.

"I- I finished cleaning" Marimo signed passive aggressive when Vinta glanced over, but it was met with Vinta waiving a dismissive hand.

"Yeah that sounds great, just take whatever you want. A wonder wax or something." Then he absorbed right back into his books, scribbling something away.


	3. Knowledge is Power Fear. Marimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short side quests for the Frostfall event. These stories are not related to each other, it's just a bunch of one shots. You can read more about it [HERE!](https://www.celestial-seas.com/info/winter-event-2020)
> 
> Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I am burning thru these
> 
> If you saw the original with Ygritte yeah I changed the focus character to Marimo. This is life.

Each golden step clinked loudly as Marimo's short, blunt hooves struck against them. The echoing ring from each step he took made the distance up the stairs dizzying, and when he finally made it up to the big, glass entrance Marimo needed a moment to center himself. He sat down on a nearby bench to catch his breath, jumping at the cold sensation that greeted him and realizing the bench was made of glass as well. 

There wasn't much time for delay. Soon, Vinta would be meeting with him in order for them to set off on a journey deep into the core of the moon together. Now, though, he had some extra time to browse the great glass library here at the University where Vinta worked.

It was said the glass library the college hosted had a vast expanse of knowledge in near every subject, spreading far beyond the courses taught in the halls. This rang true, for as Marimo stepped hoofed foot into the glass hall he was met by a huge, gaping entrance that spread far to either side in a large circle. The Kitbull approached the rail circling this main room, and found that instead of a floor the library sunk deep into the ground, each level a large circular wall of books with a short walkway and banister around it. He must have stared into the abyss for quite a while, as a worker felt prompted to approach him from behind and gently tap his shoulder.

They seemed tired, adorned in a red and white striped uniform shirt that was buttoned incorrectly down the front and matching hat hung limply on one ear. Behind them was a large cart piled high with many different books, and it seemed they'd been running around in an attempt at putting them away. "Quite a view huh? The glass library here can be quite intimidating. If there's a book you're looking for, I may be of assistance" they offered sincerely, and Marimo nodded in understanding.

"I came to visit a. . . friend" Marimo began to sign, thinking of Vinta. "I thought I'd stop by and see if you had any literature on the brewing of Scalebrew potions while I'm here. I haven't been able to locate a proper recipe in ages." Marimo wasn't lying- he'd looked high and low for just about anything on the creation of Scalebrew and was just about ready to accept that it was a coveted trade secret.

"That should be. . ." The worker mumbled, digging into their pocket for a map. It unraveled, showing the ten top levels and four-hundred and ninety sub levels that made up the great glass library, five hundred levels in all. "Here we are, floor three-hundred and sixty eight. You can use the portal behind me to get there" the worker said, pointing behind him to a spot where the shelves parted and a small platform stood on the floor. Marimo thought to ask if there was really a portal on every floor, but decided against it, instead offering a weak purr before rushing over to the portal.

Just as the worker had said, this floor seemed to be devoted to summer potion brewing beginning with the letter "S". This included quite a few books and scrolls on the coveted Scalebrew potion, which Marimo snatched up and immediately began to pour over. This truly was a great library!


	4. Drink Break Feat. Marimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short side quests for the Frostfall event. These stories are not related to each other, it's just a bunch of one shots. You can read more about it [HERE!](https://www.celestial-seas.com/info/winter-event-2020)
> 
> Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. . .
> 
> Yes, Marimo is now the focus character of this piece to. Can't you take a hint!?

It was positively freezing out. Marimo was normally calm, cool, and collected, but this weather had the poor little Kitbull's patience worn completely thin. It felt like he'd been waiting out here for hours- where was Vinta? This was definitely the meeting spot they had agreed upon, yet he was nowhere to be found. Had he gotten caught up back at the college, or maybe forgotten about their plans? Perhaps he couldn't make it, and didn't have a chance to tell him. A nervous hoof tapped against the snow feverishly, and Marimo let out a deflated chirp.

Standing around here was getting him nowhere, fast. Since he had time to wait, he might as well calm his nerves with a nice warm cup of sweet coffee. Peering through the flurry running amuk in the streets, Marimo caught sight of a big cafe not too far down the road. As he got closer, he could see the big lit up neon sign that read: Castella Café.

Approaching the front of the cafe now, Marimo was able to see that the full sign actually read "Castella Café" in big letters, with "the best all in one stop for the weary traveler" written underneath in smaller script. The doors took a bit of a shove to get open due to the ice, but the blast of warm air that blew into Marimo made his mind go blank as he entered into the shop.

An empty table sat invitingly near the entrance and Marimo claimed it with glee, setting his things down in order to place an order for a hot cappuccino coffee and warm, gooey slice of banana bread to go along with it. Sitting down once more he took a delightful sip of his frothy drink. He should be hurrying, but Vinta could last a few moments in the cold while he enjoyed his tasty treat. After all, it wasn't that cold outside. . .


	5. Gift Shopping Feat. Marimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short side quests for the Frostfall event. These stories are not related to each other, it's just a bunch of one shots. You can read more about it [HERE!](https://www.celestial-seas.com/info/winter-event-2020)
> 
> Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go and then it's back to chipping away at main quests

If the shop keepers lining the snowstar market were wishing for someone eager to get their hands on their wares to come by, then their wishes had just been granted. Compelled by all the shiny and sparkly things on display, Marimo eagerly made his way into the shopping center. 

It was hard to believe you were even outside, much less surrounded by a frozen tundra filled to the brim with monsters and traps while walking through the snowstar market. It was big and wide, composed of various pop up stands lining the streets in order to show off their wares. Such a vast marketplace attracted the attention of all kinds of tourists, and the market was absolutely bustling with business. It was bright and loud and full of strange people stomping around the different shops, and the whole thing gave Marimo quite the fright, who opted to staying atop the shop roofs and tents to stay away from the people below.

Everyone was so enamored with all the shopping and people that no one noticed as the little green Kitbull hopped from roof to roof, looking over each shop carefully with big, copper eyes. Eventually, one shop in particular caught his eye: a small stand near the end of the busy marketplace and a little pushed back. It seemed to be selling wrapping paper and bows for presents, but the owner of the stand had fallen asleep and as such wasn't exactly booming with business at the moment.

Careful not to wake the owner of the shop, Marimo hopped lightly onto the wooden roof in order to let himself in. Giftbull would love these bows, Marimo knew, and so he snatched up the biggest and gaudiest ones on display and quickly made his way out with his prize in hand.

Sure, it wasn't the most honest thing to do, but anyone that knew Marimo knew he had a bad case of sticky fingers. Maybe he liked the thrill, or maybe he was just cheap. Perhaps Marimo didn't fully comprehend the idea of economy and individual ownership. Or maybe he just didn't care. It didn't matter, though- Marimo was a thief, and a good one too. At least he hadn't stolen selfishly this time.


	6. Icy Encounter Feat. Marimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short side quests for the Frostfall event. These stories are not related to each other, it's just a bunch of one shots. You can read more about it [HERE!](https://www.celestial-seas.com/info/winter-event-2020)
> 
> Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE I'M DONE OUGH

It hadn't been long since everyone gathered together in town and, led by Vinta, began the long trip to the moon's core. Though Marimo had been rather excited to begin this trip, surrounded by all these other volunteers had him on edge. Slowly, he began to walk at a fair distance behind and a bit to the right of the others, putting enough distance between him and everyone else that he was comfortable but could still see them in case something serious happened. Unfortunately, Marimo hadn't considered that the rest of the group couldn't see him while he was trailing behind.

The first creature of ice jumped at Marimo from behind, just missing him as he skirted to the left with cat like reflexes. Then another lunged from his side, and again Marimo narrowly dodged the attack. He turned to run, but in the toss up he'd been surrounded on all sides- and they were closing in.

Perhaps to a big Painted Satyr or tall Browbird these creatures might seem small and easy to overcome, but to little Marimo they were huge. Each one was at least the size of him, big and girthy all around, and equipped with jagged icicle edges. Marimo tried to squeal for help, but he was too far for the group to hear. It seemed like the ice creatures had won.

Frantically, Marimo dug through his possessions for anything that could help him out of his current predicament. A pen didn't help, and neither did any of the books or journals he'd brought along. The pipe he'd grabbed as a weapon wouldn't even make a dent in the solid ice hide of these beasts. If only he could heat it up somehow.

There it was, at the bottom of his bag: a solar globe! He smashed it into his pipe with a newfound vigor, and the mysterious goo inside burst the pipes into large flames. Marimo swung this enhanced weapon around madly, striking two of the ice creatures and drawing a loud screech from them. The others ran off as he continued to beat down on his assailants, ensuring they'd been properly melted away before finally letting up.

Part of him wanted to take a moment and catch his breath, but Marimo was pumping with adrenaline and couldn't sit still. Instead, he gathered his things and raced after the group, an overwhelming relief washing over him as he approached the familiar faces. The Kitbull jumped atop a stranger, nestling onto their shoulder and gripping his new perch with his little claws when they tried to shoo him away. Perhaps people weren't such bad company as Marimo had originally thought.


End file.
